


In the Morning

by spudking



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudking/pseuds/spudking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami hadn't quite got around to telling anyone about their new relationship, and they'd planned to keep it that way. The universe apparently had other ideas. Post finale fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

Asami closed the door quietly behind her, pausing to check the slight thud hadn’t woken any of the sleeping airbenders. Thankfully there was no sound other than Naga snoring on the other side of the door.

They probably didn’t have to sneak around like this. Asami had little doubt that their friends would be supportive of her and Korra’s fledgling relationship; Bolin had all but blurted so much at dinner the previous night. It wasn’t out of fear they were hiding. It was just easier this way, for now. Neither of them had a great track record for relationships after all, and it was a little exciting to have this secret. Asami had grown up with the press in her face, and Korra belonged to the world in a way nobody else did. It was just nice, new, to be able to have something so completely their own, something private and wonderful. They’d break the news to the others eventually. Until then Korra would continue to fabricate reasons for staying at Asami’s and Asami would continue to miss the last ferry home and sneak back to her assigned room before breakfast. The idea of Korra being the one to sneak out had been considered, but the Avatar was still firmly of the opinion that mornings were the ultimate evil. She could barely wake enough to give Asami a kiss goodbye before she slipped away, never mind not rousing the entire corridor. Besides, Naga would give the game away if she was forced to spend too long apart from her mistress. Asami didn’t really mind; she’d always been an early riser. The added bonus was of course that Korra was almost painfully cute in her reluctance to let Asami slip away from her. The bringer of balance and protector of the people could be absolutely adorable when half asleep and holding her close. Asami had had daydreams about that very situation, being wrapped up in Korra’s frankly glorious arms, and they hadn’t been a patch on the reality.

Asami had let herself be caught up in the daydream of going back and just curling up with Korra again. It was why she didn’t see the door slide open, the furtive glance that similarly failed to spot her, and why she collided with the person as they emerged. At least she managed not to yelp as she went staggering backwards, landing on her rear with none of her usual poise and dignity. She sat up properly, her gaze meeting a pair of armour coated knees. _Wait, armour? Oh boy..._ Asami looked up slowly, taking in the dark interlocking plates of armour, and the golden republic city emblem embossed on the chest. She meekly met the figure’s eyes.  
“Morning, Chief,” Asami whispered. Lin just glared back, but there was something off about it. It wasn’t her usual melt-a-hole-in-the-suspect glare. It looked like a catdeer caught in the headlights. Asami’s brain finally lurched into gear, because while Lin had, as graciously as she ever did, accept the offer of a bed last night it hadn’t been in this part of the dormitory. That wasn’t her room she was emerging from. In fact Asami was ninety percent certain that it was...  
“ _Kya?_ ” She almost squeaked, and by the way Lin’s eyes flashed guiltily she knew she’d guessed right.  Lin reached down and pulled Asami back to her feet, trying not to blush. Asami had never seen Lin this awkward before.  
“If you start spreading this about,” She growled. “I’ll...” She paused. “I’ll start asking what the hell _you_ were doing sneaking about in the early hours.”  
It was Asami’s turn to blush. Lin raised an eyebrow. “Oh. _Oh_. You and Korra, huh?”  
It was pointless to deny it. Asami nodded bashfully. Of all of them she’d never imagined telling Lin first. “Well good for you, kid.”  
Asami blinked, sure she must have misheard.  
“Hey, it took us,” Lin jerked her head back towards Kya’s door, “a little bit longer than you two to stop dancing round the issue and actually go for it. Look, how’s this for an idea that saves both of our dignities? We both just go to our rooms and _never_ mention it again. Just forget it ever happened, and when you have your big announce it to the world party I’ll look as shocked as I ever do.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

Lin moved surprisingly softly for someone in fifteen kilos of plate metal. Asami cleared her throat awkwardly.  
“Kya’s a healer, right?”  
“What about it?”  
“Well...um...she could probably help with a few of your...bruises?” Asami trailed off awkwardly, gesturing vaguely to her neck. Lin went red, clapping a hand over the very obvious hickeys that her collar had failed to conceal.  
“I am going to kill her.” She growled. She glared at Asami, but the industrialist’s neck was completely unblemished. Asami tried not to look too smug. One of the many, many benefits of being with Korra.

They reached their respective doors.  
“Remember,” Lin said warningly, one hand on the handle. “Not a word.”  
“Secret’s safe with me.” Asami promised. “Although, for what it’s worth...”  
“No soppy one liners, please. Save that for your _girlfriend._ ”  
“Girlfriend?!” a third voice yelped. Both froze. They turned slowly to address the source.

Bolin was stood in the corridor in his shorts and vest, hair still messy from sleep.  
“Bo, what are you doing on the girl’s side...” Asami trailed off. Lin’s frown deepened. Bolin gulped. Nobody should have to face down their girlfriend’s armoured aunt before breakfast. He held up his hands, trying his best to sound calm and calming.  
“It’s not what it looks like...”  
Opal’s door opened a crack, and Pabu darted out, climbing up onto his master’s shoulder. “Ok, so maybe it is at least partly exactly what it looks like... _pleasedon’thurtmeLin!”_  
Lin just scowled.  
“I think it would be best if we all just went to our respective rooms and pretended none of this ever happened, _agreed?!_ ”  
Bolin nodded frantically, all but sprinting for the boys’ side of the island. Lin shook her head.  
“I’m glad this never happened, because I’d hate to have to tell my overprotective sister that Opal is sneaking boys into her room.”  
“I’m sure she’d be just as interested in you sneaking into girl’s rooms.” Asami smiled. Lin’s scowl deepened even further. She stepped into her room without another word. Asami just smiled all the more broadly, staring down the corridor to Korra’s closed door. Soon. They’d tell everyone soon. Until then...Asami ducked back into her room as Jinora’s door slid open and Kai emerged, making a beeline for the exit. She rolled her eyes. Honestly, was anyone on this island sleeping alone?

 


End file.
